


Мертвая земля

by bubnyozh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: Ее называли самым одиноким объектом в мире.





	Мертвая земля

— Мия-сан, а куда ты уезжаешь каждые выходные? — Тобио спрашивает, скорее чтобы просто поддержать разговор, не потому что ему и правда интересно. Может, нет, кто его знает. 

Сегодня вечер пятницы, они почти закочили проверку объекта, и вопрос Тобио выглядит почти как намек. Но не в этой жизни.

— Хочешь со мной? — спрашивает Ацуму вместо ответа, подначивая, это легко, когда точно знаешь, какой будет реакция.

— Нет, я, — тот запинается, — домой. Поеду к родителям. 

— Вот как, — тянет Ацуму и больше ничего не говорит.

К родителям он поедет, ну конечно, если только его мать вдруг не зовут Ойкава, а отца — Тоору, или наоборот. Даже проходя стажировку здесь, в Хиого, он все равно возвращался к своему драгоценному семпаю. Ацуму это больше забавляет, чем задевает самолюбие. Тобио вообще забавный.

Тем временем они опечатывают контейнер, и Ацуму смотрит, как Тобио аккуратно поправляет кости животных в защитных тотемах, уже снова чернеющих от скверны. Смешно вспоминать, как когда-то такое пугало, заставляя волосы вставать дыбом, сейчас же Ацуму буднично думает о том, что заклинания слабеют, с каждым разом объект быстрее ломает тотемы, и нужно, чтобы место осмотрел Сакуса.

Место упокоения Кудо, как этот объект называли, должно оставаться местом упокоения, то есть, тихим и полным умиротворения, черт возьми.

В конце концов, у департамента контроля по мистическим и необъяснимым случаям и без того достаточно дел, чтобы еще лично заниматься тем, что можно исправить обычным обрядом очищения. Например, Обитель Матери — самый крупный объект в префектуре, ради которой сюда и присылают стажеров вроде Тобио, но вместо того, чтобы наводить ужас на новичков, что делает Ацуму? Да, заставляет их трогать скучные тотемы. 

А потом руководство будет говорить, что ему рано браться за обучение других, хотя оно же его и навязало. Ради блага самого Ацуму, как они любят повторять. Потому что хранители должны работать в паре, и лучше хотя бы так, чем никак. 

Ацуму кривит губы. Глупости все это. 

Когда они заканчивают, он подвозит Тобио к зданию департамента. Выгружает его, но сам не выходит.

— Ну что, до понедельника? — опуская боковое стекло, дежурно спрашивает он. 

И вдруг Тобио удивляет, задавая очень простой, но вместе с тем опасный вопрос:

— Ты не будешь сдавать пропуск?

Ацуму прикусывает язык. Не зная, что ответить, он напускает хитрую улыбку и щурится. Внимательный, до чего внимательный Тобио, заметил все-таки, еще и смотрит теперь подозрительно. 

Последующий за этим сценарий как на ладони. 

Не добившись ничего от Ацуму, при первой возможности он пристанет к Ринтаро или Арану. «Неужели Мия-сан работает и по выходным тоже?» — примерно это он спросит. Но и от них ответа не получит. Должностное преступление, вот о чем он подумает потом. Не может не подумать. Заканчивая работу, вы должны вернуть пропуск. Правило, ставшее обязательным после инцидента с Торино, когда группу хранителей поймали за использованием объекта в своих целях. Бедный Тобио, что же он предпримет? Возможно, он догадается спросить у своего семпая. Ойкава Тоору не дурак. Интересно, как Тобио будет смотреть на Ацуму после того, как Ойкава расскажет ему, что все не так, как он себе придумал? Попытается выразить сочувствие? Должно получиться смешно.

Хотя Ацуму предпочел бы этой нелепой комичности чтобы все осталось по-старому, с круговоротом насмешливых поучений и незнания, что этому противопоставить, но так уже, видимо, не будет. Ни относительно Тобио, ни чего-либо еще. 

Поэтому он, наконец, говорит:

— Не бери в голову, Тобио, — говорит, зная, что именно это тот и сделает. 

Он давит на газ и уезжает, оставляя позади Тобио, который наверняка хмурится и смотрит вслед, но Ацуму не проверяет — сейчас для него важнее другое. И всегда для него важнее другое.

***

Время в дороге тянется, точно смола, и небо сегодня такое же — затянутое черными тучами, которые как будто никуда и не двигались. Наверное, потому что тяжелые, отстраненно думает Ацуму. Не могут пролиться дождем, вот и плывут медленно. Он то и дело переключает радио, нигде не задерживаясь, пока не отключает его совсем и не открывает окно. Однополосная дорога пролегает среди лесной полосы, и Ацуму урывками слышит птиц.

Он знает, что они скоро замолкнут. Он уже близко.

Мертвую землю называли самым одиноким объектом в мире. На километр вокруг него не было ни души, территория огорожена, а дорога перекрыта, и Ацуму вытаскивает пропуск, прикладывая его к сканеру, чтобы проехать дальше. Машина двигается вдоль улиц и оставленных своими хозяевами домов, но пройдет еще много времени, прежде чем они обветшают. Пока это просто место с призраками.

И трупами — Ацуму замечает на обочине тело лисы. 

Каждый раз приходилось вывозить трупы случайно залетевших сюда птиц, ведь им ничего не мешает, но раз здесь лиса, стоит проверить ограждение — где-то же она нашла дыру, через которую пролезла. 

Мертвая земля забирает жизни всех, мгновенно, говорят, что даже не больно, просто раз — и все. Ни одно вскрытие так и не смогло определить причину смерти с точки зрения науки: ни повреждений органов, ни болезней, ни мутаций. Тело здорово, но почему-то мертво.

Единственное, что не вызывает сомнений, это то, кто виноват. Мертвая земля название не территории. 

Это Мия Осаму, брат-близнец Ацуму, хранитель, который сам стал объектом, убивающим все в радиусе от себя, хочет он того или нет.

Ацуму вытаскивает из сумки передатчик и наконец решается посмотреть на цифры:

«Расстояние до объекта: 1033,4 метра».  
«Текущее безопасное расстояние до объекта: 9,8 метра».

Не так уж и плохо, на прошлой неделе было хуже. Радиус всегда разный, всегда меняется, и предсказать его дистанционно, с помощью одних приборов, невозможно.

Осаму встречает его на крыльце дома, одетый в старые спортивные штаны и футболку. Иногда кажется, дай ему волю, он совсем тут одичает. Впрочем, самого Ацуму от той же участи спасает только надзор Киты, который и на случайную каплю кофе, попавшую на рубашку, смотрит так, что хочется сбежать, чего уж говорить про многодневную щетину. 

— Хей, — бросает Осаму, поднимая руку.

— Хей, — отвечает Ацуму. 

Так странно, что по Сети они общаются взахлеб, пытаясь рассказать друг другу все подряд, а когда встречаются, слов уже не находится. Должно быть, дело в расстояниях, думает Ацуму. Когда оно становится осязаемым, даже если между ними всего десять метров, то начинает казаться пропастью.

Он вытаскивает из машины сумки с едой и тем, что Осаму просил привезти. Среди всего этого несколько ящиков газировки в алюминиевых банках — Осаму сказал, что нашел в одном из домов охотничье ружье, и так как охотиться тут не на кого, он бы пострелял хоть по каким-нибудь мишеням. Но сначала газировку нужно выпить, они оба сходятся на том, что эта задача не из простых, и им удается прикончить всего по пять банок каждому — газировка слишком сладкая, не помогает даже мясо, которое Осаму специально заготовил заранее. Маринует он его божественно. Смертельный радиус не позволяет Ацуму подойти ближе к огню, но запах доносится и до него. Они оба уплетают, забывая толком прожевать.

Потом они расставляют пустые банки, и Осаму выносит ружье. Мишени они разделяют поровну, и свои Осаму сносит на одном дыхании, чего не скажешь об Ацуму. Он мажет и мажет, мажет и мажет. 

И не выдерживает: 

— Да прекрати ты уже! 

Все потому, что Осаму смешит его, подражая голосам всех подряд, у него хорошо получается. Сейчас он — Сакуса Киеми, непогрешимый оракул из Токио, и никогда, Ацуму знает, настоящий Сакуса не будет таким уморительным.

Это только Осаму умеет переворачивать мир с ног на голову.

Но на что бы они не отвлекались, они всегда возвращались к сетке. Любовь к волейболу, появившаяся еще в школе, никуда не уходит до сих пор, хотя навыки давно уже не те: они оба играют из аута, потому что нужно держать расстояние, и размеры некогда привычной площадки разрастаются. Неизменным остается стремление Ацуму держать свое слово — и давать Осаму лишь лучшие пасы, даже если придется кидать с десяти метров. Неважно, каким будет расстояние. 

И Осаму всегда пробивает. Это тоже неизменно.

Когда совсем темнеет, они расходятся, каждый в свою сторону: Осаму в дом, а Ацуму садится в машину и уезжает к границе Мертвой земли. Там же он и будет спать, откинув водительское сиденье. Таковы правила безопасности. Несмотря на всего почти что десять метров, они не могут рисковать — радиус может увеличиться в один момент, и даже Осаму не сможет этого почувствовать во сне.

***

Близнецы сильнее многих, когда вместе, но слабее, если их разлучить. Так говорила их бабушка, многое знавшая о мистических силах. И правда, вдвоем они заходили в самые опасные места и выходили без последствий. Та естественная защита, которая у них была, превосходила даже сильнейшие обереги.

Но в тот день Ацуму остался дома.

Он помнит это как сейчас: у него температура, и он лежит в кровати, не вставая, обложившись бумажными салфетками и термосом с чаем, ждет, когда вернется Осаму. Тот должен был съездить в Токио, чтобы передать очень важные образцы, взятые из Обители Матери, и уже ехал обратно. Когда связь позволяет, они висят на телефоне, и Ацуму жалуется на то, как ему плохо, капризничает, как ребенок. Осаму терпеливо слушает, наверняка закатывая глаза. Потом что-то происходит — Ацуму слышит визг шин и звук удара, тихое шипение Осаму, которое прерывается помехами, а после гудками. И сколько Ацуму не набирает снова, у него не получается дозвониться. 

Он поднимает на уши всех, но никто не может определить, где произошла авария. Скорее всего, это авария, на ней сходятся все. 

Но паника сходит на нет, когда Осаму звонит сам: 

— Напугал, наверное? Все в порядке, Цуму, — успокаивает он. — Какой-то безумный зверь выбежал на дорогу, я так и не понял, кто, зато очень тесно подружился с деревом. И ненадолго отрубился.

— Ты придурок, Саму. 

— Придурок с очень больной головой. 

— Я могу поделиться с тобой моими богатствами, — фыркает Ацуму, наконец, выдыхая. — Таблетки на любой вкус. 

Они выясняют, что Осаму в шести километрах от небольшого поселения, а это значит, что не все так плохо. Не придется ждать эвакуатора, можно просто попросить местных. Оставаясь на связи, Ацуму слышит частое дыхание Осаму — тот идет быстро, торопится, потому что темнеет, а попуток как назло нет, и Ацуму болтает ни о чем, чтобы его развлечь. Пока тот вдруг не говорит, что видит машину. Голос Осаму звучит настороженно, но о причинах он говорит не сразу, только когда убеждается: 

— Тоже авария, — и он срывается на бег, дыхание становится совсем тяжелым, а потом обрывается. — Она мертва, — слышит Ацуму. — Девушка за рулем, Цуму, она мертва. Черт… 

Их звонок прерывается, потому что Осаму должен позвонить в полицию. Когда он возвращается, его голос становится совсем бесцветным.

— Я дал им примерные координаты, надеюсь, они ее найдут. 

— Саму, с тобой все нормально? 

— Ну знаешь, не такую поездку я себе представлял, — невесело хмыкает Осаму. 

— Надо было поехать с тобой.

Ацуму умудряется заботиться и обижаться одновременно — это ведь Осаму оставил его дома, не разбудив вовремя, и уехал один, потому что, как он написал в записке, работу курьера он сможет выполнить и без «его сопливого величества».

— Ты и так как будто поехал со мной, — ворчливо отзывается Осаму и, вроде, немного успокаивается.

Не как будто, понимает Ацуму позже.

Понимает это в тот момент, когда Осаму доходит до того небольшого поселения и начинает бормотать — шепотом, тревожно, запинаясь. Он рассказывает, что тела людей лежат прямо на улице, за прилавками, в автобусах, везде. То же самое с собаками, поводки которых так и остались в руках хозяев, бродячих кошек, птиц. На земле лежат даже мертвые насекомые. Ацуму кричит, чтобы он уходил оттуда, что это, наверное, какая-то болезнь или проклятие, но Осаму словно не слышит. 

То, что причина в нем самом, они догадываются нескоро. 

К тому времени департамент посылает нескольких хранителей, срывается и Ацуму, которому все же удается уговорить Осаму уйти. Ацуму продолжает говорить с ним, но чувствует, что теряет связь. 

И не ту, что обеспечивает им сотовый оператор. 

— Эй, малыш, иди сюда, — вдруг говорит Осаму. 

Он кого-то приманивает — кошку или собаку, а потом до Ацуму доносится то ли всхлип, то ли стон. 

— Эй, что там случилось?

— Кажется, это я, Цуму. Это я всех убиваю. 

Ацуму пытается его успокоить, уверяет, что Осаму сам все придумывает, но единственное, что он слышит от него, это бесконечное повторение: «не приезжай, все кончено, не приезжай». 

Конечно, департамент разбирается со всем, действует максимально безболезненно и деликатно. Мертвая земля опечатывается, доступ к ней получают немногие, и информация, которая просачивается вне отделения Хиого, не балует подробностями: огороженная территория, высокий уровень опасности, ее источник — человек. За один год Мертвая земля обрастает легендами, некоторые из них Ацуму рассказывает Осаму — они часто нелепые, и Осаму смешно фыркает, когда его в очередной раз рисуют чуть ли не мессией судного дня.

Но Ацуму не знает, каково ему на самом деле. 

И жалеет, что не был тогда рядом с ним. Пусть бы они двое были бы мессиями судного дня: остаться одним, чтобы им больше никто не мешал — разве не этого они всегда хотели, прячась по углам от посторонних глаз?

А теперь, каким бы ни было расстояние, Ацуму даже не мог прикоснуться к Осаму.

***

Наутро больше всего хочется пить и что-то сделать со спиной, потому что спать в машине невозможно, и мышцы теперь напоминают свинец, но первым делом Ацуму все-таки лезет в карман и проверят передатчик. И тяжело вздыхает, роняя голову на руль.

«Расстояние до объекта: 1060,1 метра».  
«Текущее безопасное расстояние до объекта: 150,7 метра».

После он собирается, заводит машину, переставляя ее ближе — на положенное расстояние. Оттуда Осаму кажется таким маленьким: стоит, сунув руки в карманы все тех же штанов, втягивая голову в плечи, потому что утром еще слишком холодно. Он похож на взъерошенную птицу. 

— Не повезло нам сегодня, — устало говорит он. 

— Я все равно никуда не уеду, — отвечает Ацуму.

Мертвую землю называли самым одиноким объектом в мире, но он всегда будет пытаться быть рядом. 

Однажды они найдут решение.


End file.
